doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Jefferson Hope
Hi, Doctor Who Torchwood Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Josephine Grant. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Scott Eccles (Diskussion) 19:53, 24. Mai 2012 Sherlock Holmes Wiki Hast du keine Lust mehr im Sherlock Holmes Wiki zu arbeiten ? Du bist ja inaktiv. Gambler2000 (Diskussion) 20:31, 12. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Keine Sorge, das kommt wieder - hab grad viel zu tun und hatte nur gesehen, dass hier einiges nachzuholen ist - hab eigentlich immer parallel gearbeitet - aber wie gesagt - im moment ist viel los ... grußJefferson Hope (Diskussion) 08:24, 13. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Dachte schon, du bist jetzt Inaktiv, dort. Gambler2000 (Diskussion) 09:09, 13. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Bilder-Frage Hey, bei Robot of Sherwood hast du dieses Bild in das Extra-Fenster reinbekommen. Ich hab nicht verstanden, wie das funktioniert. Normales Bild bekomme ich hin, aber nicht auf der rechten Seiten in den Kasten. Kannst du mir bitte da nen Tipp/Tutorial o.ä. geben? Vielen Dank im voraus! Gruß SkywalkerBln (Diskussion) 15:14, 15. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :Hallo SkywalkerBln, ich arbeite im quelltextmodus, bzw. html-modus und da kann man in die Infobox-Vorlage Bild einfügen ... gruß, --Jefferson Hope (Diskussion) 17:09, 15. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::Danke, ich werde es dann nächstes mal probieren. Gruß SkywalkerBln (Diskussion) 17:39, 15. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Staffel 34 Hey, bei Staffel 34 sieht deine Änderung so komisch aus. Hast du - wie ich öfters schon - Probleme mit der Tabelle im neuen Editor gehabt oder...? SkywalkerBln (Diskussion) 22:39, 26. Okt. 2014 (UTC) :Im moment sieht sie wieder ganz nromal aus - zuvor gab es eine seltsame änderung, die ich wieder rückgängig gemacht habe ... gruß, --Jefferson Hope (Diskussion) 07:27, 27. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ::Bei mir ist bei der Folge Dark Water keine weiteren Infos eingetragen (leere Tabellenteile) und das Weihnachtsspecial fehlt bei mir... oder spinnt mein Browser? SkywalkerBln (Diskussion) 11:06, 27. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Fehlt auch bei mir - ist wohl beim verändern der tabelle weggerutscht - sorry. Gibt's denn zum diesjähhrigen weihnachtsspecial schon infos? --Jefferson Hope (Diskussion) 11:08, 27. Okt. 2014 (UTC) ::::Ich habs versucht zu ändern - gleicher Fehler. Anscheinend macht der neue Editor Ärger bei Tabellen. Hab auf den klassichen gewechselt und Tada - funktionierte. Groß Infos sind noch nicht bekannt, nur wer geschrieben hat, dass Clara und der Doctor dabei sind und sowas... aber ich finde, es sollte schon rein - wie bei den anderen Staffeln :). SkywalkerBln (Diskussion) 21:15, 27. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Hallo, Ich wollte nur einmal kurz darum bitten, den von mir zu diesem Wiki hinzugefügten Dark Eyes Master zu den regulären Mastern in der entsprechenden Infobox hinzuzufügen (also zwischen Roberts und Jacobi). Zum einen ist diese Inkarnation des Masters als Kanon bestätigt und zum anderen werden in den Geschichten mit ihm diverse Dinge aus der Anfangszeit des Time Wars genauer erzählt. Manthei (Diskussion) 19:08, 18. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Community-App: Dr. Who Moin Jefferson, wusstest du, dass mittlerweile mehr als die Hälfte aller Seitenaufrufe auf Wikia von mobilen Geräten wie Handys und Tablets kommen? Um diese Leser zu unterstützen, erstellen wir von Wikia eine Reihe von iOS- und Android-Apps die sich nur auf einzelne Communities fokussieren. Wir freuen uns, dass wir dir mitteilen können, dass das auch für euch der Fall ist! Das bedeutet, dass ihr eine App nur für eure Community habt, die von euch (den Admins) selbst hergerichtet werden kann. Diese Hilfe-Seite ist zwar momentan noch nicht ganz auf dem letzten Stand, aber sie gibt eine gute Übersicht, wie und wo Inhalte in der App bearbeiten könnt. Falls du irgendwelche Fragen zu der App haben solltest, oder wie ihr Inhalte einarbeiten könnt oder die App selber besser vorantreiben könnt, dann wende dich am besten direkt an Spezial:Kontakt. In etwa einer Woche werden wir die verschiedenen Apps auch noch einmal offiziell in den Wikia Deutschland News ankündigen. Super, dass ihr so eine prima Community auf die Beine gestellt habt - und viel Erfolg mit der App! --Avatar 11:38, 24. Nov. 2014 (UTC) 2017? Hey, wo hast du denn die Info her, dass die 34. Staffel quasi 2017 spielt? Ich glaube dir das, aber irgendwie ist die Info bei mir vorbeigerauscht? Daher wäre es allgemein interessant. wo das steht. Danke und Gruß SkywalkerBln (Diskussion) 19:48, 8. Dez. 2014 (UTC) :Gut, dass du fragst. Ich habe lange nachgerechnet und für mich ist bei der jahreszählung der dreh- und angelpunkt Kate Stewart. Der Elfte Doctor lernte sie kennen, als die schwarzen würfel auf der erde auftauchten (The Power Of Three) und das war im jahr 2015. Sie treffen sich in The Day of the Doctor wieder - und da ist das Jahr der langsamen Invasion offensichtlich vorbei - also 2016. The Time of the Doctor spielt zeitlich danach, also weihnachten 2016 - somit müssten die Folgen der letzten staffel 2017 spielen. Richtig gerechnet? gruß, --Jefferson Hope (Diskussion) 20:01, 8. Dez. 2014 (UTC) ::Ah Danke, das macht Sinn. 2015 kann bei The Power of Three vom ersten Gedanken hinhauen. Muss nur wohl nochmal drüber nachdenken, wie man am besten dorthin rechnet, aber so ungefähr ist der Weg in meinem Kopf schon. Der Gedankenansatz, dass Amy und Rory in der 7. Staffel schon "so spät" sind, war grad weniger in meinem Kopf. Danke SkywalkerBln (Diskussion) 20:12, 8. Dez. 2014 (UTC) :Die große zeitspanne entstand, als der Doctor die Ponds zu weihnachten besuchte und Amy meinte, seit seinem "Tod" seien für sie zwei jahre vergangen. In Dinos im All sind dann wieder 10 monate vergangen, seit die Ponds den Doctor das letzte mal gesehen haben, da befinden wir uns dann schon 2015 ... gruß, --Jefferson Hope (Diskussion) 20:21, 8. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Death is the Only Answer Hallo Jefferson, Ich wollte mal fragen wieso du/sie(wie soll ich dich/sie ansprechen) das Foto vom Artikel "Death is the Only Answer" durch ein viel schlechter Aufgelößtes Bild eingetauscht hast. Das ist nicht bös gemeint aber ich finde es irgendwie sinnlos. Freue mich auf eine Antwort. Gruß, Mentuhotep I (Diskussion) 20:29, 28. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Hallo Mentuhotep I (kannst du sagen), ich fand das ursprüngliche Motiv einfach witziger und passender zu der Episode. Und soooo viel schlechter ist die Qualität nun wirklich nicht. Das mit dem Austauschen von Bildern ist außerdem so eine Sache - wenn die Bilder, bei denen sich der Autor des Artikels bestimmt etwas gedacht hat, einfach ausgetauscht werden, haben wir hier irgendwann eine Masse an Bildern, die hochgeladen wurden, aber in keinem Artikel verwendet werden. Kategorisiert sind sie meistens auch nicht und dann findet sie auch niemand wieder. Wenn Du Vorschläge für neue Bilder in der Infobox hast, dann lad sie hoch, setz sie in den Artikel als zusätzliche Bebilderung ein und schreib deinen Vorschlag in den Diskussionsteil. Der Autor oder ein Administrator kann dann entscheiden. Gruß, --Jefferson Hope (Diskussion) 06:12, 29. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Stimmt es das es nach dem 12Doctor keinen weiteren mehr gibt? :Da die Time Lords in der Episode The Time of the Doctor dem Doctor einen neuen Regenrationszyklus schenkten, kann davon ausgegangen werden, dass die Macher der Serie so lange neue Doctoren produzieren werden, solange die Zuschauer das sehen wollen ... d.h. wir könnten theoretisch 11 weitere Doctoren erleben, bis sich die Autoren was neues überlegen müssen, wenn sie am Doctor als Figur festhalten wollen. --Jefferson Hope (Diskussion) 06:14, 21. Mai 2015 (UTC) Bilder Okay ich werde beim nächsten mal dort nachschauen. --Dynara (Diskussion) 15:23, 31. Mai 2015 (UTC) Hallo Jefferson, Ich hätte eine andere Idee, weil ich das mit der Galerie irgendwie unpassend finde. Meine Idee wäre eine Tabelle die ich ganz unten hinmache, mach ich aber Morgen. Gute Nacht und Gruß --Mentuhotep I (Diskussion) 21:27, 5. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Tabellen Hi Jefferson, Ich wollte mal was fragen bezüglich den Tabellen, und zwar wenn ich eine Tabelle erstelle dann besitzt die keine ränder und wenn ihr welche erstellt dann schon. Mach ich was falsch oder ist das ein Anzeigefehler? Gruß --Mentuhotep I (Diskussion) 15:13, 14. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Gibt es einen betimmten Grund warum man die nur im HTML-Modus bearbeiten kann? Naja, aber du könntest mal bei der Seite Doctor Who Files die Tabelle richtig machen. Gruß --Mentuhotep I (Diskussion) 15:09, 15. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Lilian Breen Hallo Jefferson, Du hast den Artikel Lilian Breen verfasst doch konnte ich mich nicht erinnern das sie so genannt wurde. Daraufhin hab ich mir die Folge angesehen und ich habe nirgenswo Lilian Breen geschrieben gesehen noch habe ich den Namen gehört. Lediglich habe ich Lilian gehört. Scott Eccles kann sich ebenfalls nicht erinnern und gefragt ob wir den Artikel''' Lilian (1941)' nennen sollen. Falls ich mich aber geirrt haben sollte hinterlasse einfach eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseiteoder in den Kommentaren auf dem jeweiligen Artikel. Gruß --Mentuhotep I (Diskussion) 15:51, 31. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Hi Jefferson, Ist ok, wird sofort erledigt. ;) Gruß --Mentuhotep I (Diskussion) 18:09, 26. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Hey ich bin etwas unsicher, aber wo genau (oder bei welcher Minute) glaubst du, den Song "All the Young Dudes" zu hören? Yogibär Yogibär (Diskussion) 23:17, 29. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Hallo Jeff, Ich las soeben deine Anmerkung bzgl. des Sinn und Zweckes des Artikels "'Zeitreisen des Neunten Doctors"' nun Jeff, der Artikel über die '''Chronologien' ist ja ganz nett und die Zeitlinie (abzgl. ihrer Lücken) hilft schon sich im DW-Universum zur recht zu finden. Mein Artikel sollte zusätzlich Zeit Ort & Grund des Aufenthalts des Doc & Companions sein. so zum Beispiel auf der Gargoyles Datenbank oder derZurück in die Zukunft.comwebside. Die Idee wirkt vielleicht fad aber ich find so eine Auflistung wie ich sie beisteuern wollte gibt es ja im DW-Wikia nicht. Tut mir Leid falls ich das Thema verfehllt haben sollte. P.S. an den Anonymos, (und dir) habe erfolglos versucht Gallyfreyische Symbole als Bild-Datei hochzuladen es war mir nicht vergönnt. A B E R: Wenn einer von euch mir eine E-Mail Adresse schickt könnte ich versuchen mein (inzwischen beachtlches) Archiv / Wörtetbuch als PDF rüber schicken. Vielleicht gelingt es ja einem von euch hab das Projekt Gallifreyan immer noch nciht aufgegeben. P.S. II Werft doch mal einen Blick auf "mein" Wiki das ich selbst erschuff! www.Timeline-Wikia.com The Doctor47 (Diskussion) 20:23, 18. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Hi Jeff, Das Projekt Gallifreyan ist noch nicht abgeschlossen. Habe aber leider nicht die möglichkeit die Dateien in entsprechende Formate hochzuladen. Wenn einer seine E-mail adresse (nur dafür) könnte ich sie als PDF rüberschicken. Die Artikel über die Zeitreisen des Doctors sollen dem User nochmal exakt Raum-Zeit-Ort & Grund des Aufhenthalt d. Docs sein. Die Zeitlinie und die Chronologien genügen (für mich) nicht aus. Als Referenz dienten mir: ZIDZ.com / Gargoyles-Datenbank The Doctor www.stephan-mittelstaed94@gmx.de The Doctor47 (Diskussion) 15:22, 19. Okt. 2016 (UTC)